What destroys him
by zany.dancing
Summary: What destroys someone the most is looking back. Onesided NejiNaruto and onesided NarutoSasuke.


Amaya-I had this on their and I realized if I could edit alittle and use it for the 20love Challenge Hehe Enjoy!

Title: What destroys him.

Author: Amaya za taishita

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: one sided Neji/Naruto and one sided Naruto/Sasuke(yaoi)

Challenge #: 6 & 9

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**What destroys him.**

_"Why?"_

The question lingered in Naruto's mind for a few moments before he answered.

"Because I love him."

Neji winced at the simple answer though he expected it, it still crushed his heart.

"That is no excuse to ruin your life, you can't force him to come back."

Neji voice was slowly losing its icy coldness and emotions of distress started to shine through.

Naruto saddened at the remark but a small smile was still painted on his lips.

"I can't force him but I can damn well try."

Neji even though heartbroken smiled at Naruto's remark and suddenly sadness ingulfed him again.

"You know he doesn't love you. If he does he won't have left you. You don't deserve him."

Naruto sorrowfully smiled.

"You maybe right. But that doesn't change my love for him. That is the part that hurts the most."

Neji looked at Naruto straight in the eye. He needed an answer. He needed to know.

"Do you love me?"

Simple questions deserved simple answers.

"No"

Naruto words were firm and non-shaken. Neji felt all his hope shattered as he finally realized what the word meant. It meant he'd never hold Naruto. It meant he'd never kiss Naruto and it meant he'd never hear Naruto say "I love you" to him. Neji was not sure if he could handle that so in a last desperate attempt he said as normal as he could muster

"I love you."

Naruto didn't seem surprised in the least bit instead his eyes showed remorse for the young man in front of him.

"I know"

And then Naruto quietly whispered "and... I'm sorry."

The words were a whisper though they sounded too loud to Neji. His ears burned and heart thorbbed from the words.

"But why can't you stay? I'll love you unlike Sasuke! Why! Why can't you stay with someone who will love you like you deserve!"

Neji words were harsh, though his voice low. The reaction of his words were Naruto eyes down casting and slowly Naruto whispered

"Because I love him."

Naruto looked at Neji and softy spoke

"Good-bye Neji."

Naruto's feet and body started to move on its own. Naruto heart was heavily in his chest, he had to get away. His slow walking had turned into all out running.

Neji ran after him, his heart driving each step. When he finally caught up to him, he grabbed his wrist. Naruto eyes angered but yet he spoke calmly.

"Neji please let me go."

Neji eyes held no emotion but his face held determination.

_"If you love someone let them go, and if they don't come back to you, they weren't yours to begin with."_

Neji eyes softened and as he spoke again.

"Is that not what they say?"

Naruto bitterly laughed which had surprised Neji. Naruto somewhat bitterly said

"You can let me go because we both know I was never yours to begin with but I can't let Sasuke go because that bastard just left because he was scared."

Suddenly Naruto tone started to soften.

"I'm not sure of what he was scared of yet but I need to find out if it was love..."

Naruto smiled.

"Besides in the end that bastard won't be able to come back to me even if he wanted too."

Neji eyebrows arched questioningly.

"Because that bastard will get himself killed before he'll be able to come back to me. I won't let him do that. I can't let him do that."

Neji hold on Naruto's wrist tightened, Neji grasped Naruto's wrist as if it were his lifeline. Naruto's face became serious.

"Neji, if you ever cared about me, even for a moment, let me go. Let me go and turn around and never look back."

Neji slowly released Naruto and silence rang between them.

Naruto slowly turned the other way and started to walk.

Neji turned around and started to walk too but he couldn't help but look back and that in the end destroyed him.


End file.
